


Changes

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [141]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce is a werewolf, M/M, Pre-Slash, Science Boyfriends, Tony is an Animagus, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence Tumblr fics. Prompt: Science Boyfriends Hogwarts AU in which they are both Ravenclaws and Bruce is a Werewolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:Science Boyfriends, Hogwarts-Avengers AU. Both Ravenclaws. Possibly Werewolf!Bruce

"Tony, you shouldn’t be here!" cried Bruce, panicking as he watched the sun sink lower in the sky "I could seriously hurt you!".

Tony looked at the fellow Ravenclaw, his best friend, (actually, more than his best friend if he was being honest) and said ” If you think I’m leaving you here to deal with this on your own, then you’re wrong.” before transforming into a lithe fox, with reddish fur, and mischievous brown eyes.

Bruce gasped as he watched his friend transform, feeling a rush of affection for the other boy, before his mind slowly succumbed to the wolf.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the prompt, it was really interesting. This one ended up being more pre-slash than anything, so sorry if that wasn’t what you were going for. If you’re wondering why I picked a fox for Tony to turn into, here’s my reasoning: http://www.whats-your-sign.com/fox-animal-symbolism.html.   
> As always, Send More!


End file.
